L'Enfant Maudit
by Sterenn
Summary: Réecriture du FILS DE VOLDEMORT! Harry sombre dans la dépression après la mort de son parrain, et il découvre que son père est en vie. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour son plus grand bonheur... Chapitre 7!
1. A Quoi Bon Vivre ?

_Auteur : Darkness Call  
  
Rating : PG-13 (ATTENTION, violence /suicide et pensées noires dans le premier chapitre)  
  
Spoilers : Tous les bouquins écrits jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De plus, cette fic est une réponse au défi de Cerendy Potter._  
  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, c'est fic est une réécriture du Fils de Voldemort, que j'avais écrite il y a environ un an. Non, ne me tapez pas dessus, je vais vous expliquez pourquoi j'ai fait ça !  
  
En fait, je n'aimais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout la tournure qu'avait prise l'histoire, et j'étais plus motivée du tout pour écrire ça. Donc là je me suis faite un plan, ce qui va en plus éviter les trop nombreuses erreurs de cette fic.  
  
De plus, je trouve que le style est minable. Je déteste la façon dont j'ai écrit cette fic, aussi j'ai décidé de la refaire intégralement ! Ce sera maintenant une saga si je puis dire, je ne sais pas encore combien de parties elle va avoir mais elle va être longue.  
  
Je recherche aussi quelqu'un pour écrire une fic commune. J'en fais déjà une avec Laïka, mais j'aimerais beaucoup en commencer une autre (et si possible, en anglais où en espagnol, je peux écrire dans ces trois langues !)  
  
       ** L'Enfant Maudit**  
  
_Chapitre 1 : A quoi bon vivre_  
  
C'était un bel été que celui qui s'abattait sur l'Angleterre cette année- là. Il faisait bon, ni trop froid, ni trop chaud, contrairement à l'été précédent, où la canicule avait été épouvantable. Les rires des enfants retentissaient dans les maisons, la joie coulait de source.... Les volets de toutes les maisons étaient ouverts pour profiter de la lumière.  
  
Tous, sauf dans une maison. Les volets d'une seule fenêtre restaient hermétiquement clos, arrêtant toute lumière, toute joie et toute chaleur humaine. Cette maison était celle du 4, Privet Drive, et cette chambre était celle d'Harry Potter. L'adolescent, âgé d'une seizaine d'années, était allongé sur son lit, dans le noir le plus total. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient sales et plus emmêlés que jamais, et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude n'indiquaient plus qu'une chose : le désir de mourir. Le jeune Potter avait considérablement maigri, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment.  
  
Il restait des heures et des heures allongés, les yeux dans le vide, revoyant encore et encore la même scène, entendant de nouveau les même voix, les mêmes visages. A chaque heure, à chaque minute, il revoyait sa monumentale erreur, qui était a ajouté avec toutes les autres. Et, lorsqu'il ne pensait pas à cela, il essayait de s'ôter la vie. De longues traînées sanglantes courraient maintenant sur ses bras. Certaines paraissaient anciennes, tandis que d'autres étaient beaucoup plus récentes. Harry se tourna dans son sommeil hanté de cauchemars. Même là, il était vulnérable.....  
  
Il se tourna vers l'agent de police, un sourire aux lèvres. Encore une fois, il était ans l'esprit de Voldemort..... Derrière lui, on pouvait apercevoir un véritable massacre. Des corps de moldus jonchaient le sol, baignant, pour la plupart dans leur propre sang. Certains étaient éviscérés, d'autres écartelés..... D'autres encore avaient été écorchés vifs, certains avaient été brûlés, ébouillantés, couvert de fer rouges... Une boucherie, une véritable boucherie. Partout régnait l'odeur du sang et de la mort, ainsi qu'une odeur de chair carbonisé.  
  
Il se mit à rire, d'excellente humeur. L'agent de police tira une fois dan sa direction, mais il arrêta la balle d'un coup négligent de baguette magique. Il lança alors un sort dans la direction de cet homme, et le regarda se tordre de douleur alors que le feu brûlait en lui, Une terrible mort, pour un terrible sortilège. Téméraire était celui qui se mettrait en travers de lui... Puis il repartit, sa robe trempant dans le sang de ses victimes, dans le sang des innocents, de ceux qui avaient demandé à vivre....  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, l'estomac complètement retourné, le corps en sueur. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner vers la bassine avant de rejeter tout ce que son estomac contenait, c'est à dire de la bile et du sang. Il resta un long moment dans cette position, pantelant, ses poings crispés sous son corps.  
  
Encore une fois, il avait été dans la tête de Voldemort, il avait ordonné tout ces sorts, il avait tué tous ces gens. Il regarda ses mains, prit d'une violente fièvre. Elles étaient blanches, mais lui y voyait des taches de sang, ainsi que des brûlures. Les mains d'un assassin... Il se retourna, se sentant terriblement coupable et plus misérable que jamais.  
  
Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisaient cela uniquement pour l'affaiblir, et hélas cela marchait. Harry était incapable de s'y préparer, de s'en défendre. Il se laissait faire, se laissait chaque jour emporter un peu plus loin dans cet abîme qui, semblait-il, n'avait pas de fond.  
  
Il gémit, tordant son tee-shirt sale et trempé. A 16 ans, il ne voulait déjà plus vivre. Il n'attendait plus que la mort, il savait qu'elle était là, toute proche, frôlant son âme... Il se moquait de cette Prophétie, de toute façon Voldemort avait déjà gagné, lui-même était trop faible et trop jeune pour vaincre ce sorcier, qui, bien que maléfique, avait d'immenses pouvoirs. Le Monde Sorcier, même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, était déjà perdu.....  
  
Harry se mit difficilement sur ses coudes, et regarda sa montre. Il était 7h00 du matin, et l'adolescent avait très mal dormi. Il n'avait cessé de se réveiller à cause de ces mauvais rêves. Harry en était arrivé à un point où il ne voulait plus dormir, redoutant ce que les Ténèbres lui réservaient lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'extrême vulnérabilité.  
  
Dans sa cage, Hedwige s'agitait, mais Harry restait sourd à ses appels, complètement enfermé dans son monde aux teintes de gris. Il soupira, et repoussa les couvertures. Il avait chaud. Sur la table de chevet, on pouvait apercevoir différentes lames de rasoirs, pour la plupart teintées d'un sang d'un noir carmin. D'autres étaient là, mais elles étaient, en revanche, complètement neuves. Harry s'en saisit d'une, la faisant jouer entre ses doigts. Il aimait cette couleur gris d'argent, qui pouvait lui amener la mort dans l'heure qui suivait.....  
  
Il la reposa avec regret, mais tout en pensant que l'heure ne saurait tarder, lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière de sa tante lui disant de venir manger. Il haussa les épaules, et se tourna du côté du mur. Sa tête tournait, certainement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas avalé autre chose qu'un demi-verre d'eau par jour depuis deux semaines.  
  
Il ignora la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, et saisit sa plume et un bout de parchemin. Il fallait qu'il écrive à l'Ordre, et, comme d'habitude, sa lettre ne ferait pas plu de 3 mots. A chaque fois, il leur envoyait la même lettre, ne se préoccupant nullement de leurs inquiétudes envers sa santé.Il traça d'une main malhabile les trois lettres qui constituaient sa lettre.  
  
        Je vais bien  
        Harry  
  
Puis il saisit une enveloppe, et rédigea le nom du destinataire sans rien dire, aucune lueur de remord ne perçant ses yeux verts. Ensuite il se leva, et attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige avant de la laisser s'envoler.  
  
Il regarda un instant ce petit point blanc volant vers l'inconnu, et se détourna de la fenêtre. Puis il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, un sourire triste accrocher aux lèvres, et saisit de la lame de rasoir.....   
  
Voilà, c'est fini! Et maintenant..... reviews ? 


	2. Changement

Auteur : Darkness Call

Rating : PG-13 (ATTENTION, violence /suicide et pensées noires dans le premier chapitre)

Spoilers : Tous les bouquins écrits jusqu'à maintenant.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De plus, cette fic est une réponse au défi de Cerendy Potter.

Bonjour ! Je sais que j'ai été particulièrement longue, mais je n'ai pas eu autant de temps que d'habitude, peu de connexion Internet, et d'autres soucis en tête que ma Fic. J'ai quand même réussi à boucler ce chapitre, je devrais mettre le prochain très rapidement (la semaine prochaine, je pense, je ne me connecterais pas de la semaine.)

A bientôt !

Chapitre 2 : Changement 

L'adolescent se réveilla en hurlant, sa main pressée contre son front. Son visage était constellé de tache de sueur, et ses draps étaient moites suite à son abondante transpiration. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour ne plus voir trouble : les images de la réalité et de ses rêves se mélangeaient devant ses yeux en une danse à la fois macabre et terrifiante. Un goût âpre lui vint à la bouche. Il y mit deux doigts, et les ressortis teintés de rouge carmin... Il c'était mordu durant son sommeil tant la douleur avait été forte....

D'un geste las, il alluma la lampe, qui diffusa une lumière particulièrement diffuse. Il regarda son bras : celui-ci était recouvert de cicatrices, dont certaines qui suintaient. Il ne c'étaient pas désinfectés, et laissait la nature faire les choses comme elle le souhaitait. En réalité, il s'ouvrait lentement, mais sûrement, les portes de la mort.... Puis il regarda sa table de chevet : le blanc, autrefois immaculé, était recouvert de gouttes rouge carmin. Il ferma les yeux, massant ses tempes douloureuses.

Depuis quelques jours, il souffrait d'une forte migraine, qu'il pensait être dû à sa cicatrice. Il avait le sentiment en lui-même que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus agité, ce qui provoquait une terrible douleur. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et cela n'arrangeait pas son état déjà critique. Il ramena ses jambes sous son menton, les entourant de ses bras. Il n'en pouvait plus : mentalement épuisé par de trop grosses responsabilités, attentes de la part des gens, ainsi que par une oppressante culpabilité. Physiquement épuisé par la malnutrition, et son affolante perte d'hémoglobine.

Il était maintenant pris dans une spirale sans fin : il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de se mutiler, c'était devenu une sorte de fascination. Dans ses yeux brillait sans arrêt une lueur de démence et de culpabilité. A croire que les évènements des années passées l'avait épuisé. Ceux-ci avaient pris une étrange tournure. Des choses inhabituelles étaient en cours ; des choses que personne ne pouvait arrêter. Les gens avaient refusé de croire : ils allaient en payer le prix de leur vie. Cela ne l'intéressait plus. Pour sa part, il avait assez donné dans la lutte pour Voldemort.

Un frappement à la porte le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda sa montre : il était 9h30. La personne n'attendit pas sa réponse, et rentra en manquant de défoncer la porte. Devant lui apparut la figure de l'oncle Vernon. L'adolescent ne remarqua pas la lueur de démence qui brillait dans l'œil de son oncle, et le regarda, attendant la remarque. Le poing de Vernon vint s'écraser sur la joue de Harry. Il sentit le sang couler en abondance dans sa joue, et il tomba sur le côté sous la violence du choc.

Il essaya de se relever, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais les mains de l'oncle attrapèrent ses poignets. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit ses anciennes cicatrices se rouvrir. Du sang commença à couler le long de ses bras, mais son oncle n'y prêta pas attention.

'Peu importe ce que tes amis peuvent faire, mon garçon.... A partir de maintenant, tu feras tout ce que je te dis....Sinon attends toi à une forte correction....'

2 semaines plus tard

Harry s'assit du mieux qu'il put dans son placard en dessous de l'escalier. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il redescendrait aussi bas ? Jamais il n'avait pensé revoir cet escalier.... L'adolescent sourit. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé, en deux semaines. Son dos et son torse c'étaient couvert de cicatrices plus où moins guéries, tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire les tâches que son oncle lui imposait dans les temps impartis. Il était devenu leur jouet, leur pantin, leur défouloir. Il ne cherchait ni à s'enfuir, ni à se défendre. Cela ne servait plus à rien.... Maintenant que Sirius était parti, il ne voyait plus vraiment de raisons de combattre Voldemort. Le monde pouvait tourner, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment concerné.... Le Mage Noir avait gagné, lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, renonçait.

Severus s'agenouilla devant Voldemort, le dégoût refoulé au plus profond de lui-même. Il pressentait que quelque chose avait changé, il suffisait de voir la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le comprendre. Il avait l'air heureux, un sourire machiavel jouant sur son visage aux traits de serpents. 'Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas trouvé un moyen de tuer Potter.... Ce serait notre fin à tous, le retour définitif vers les Ténèbres....'pensa t'il, frissonnant malgré la chaleur de l'été. Il gagna sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts, soucieux de montrer la plus grande déférence. Le nombre de Mangemorts avaient grandi durant l'été, et ils reconnaissaient facilement la plupart d'entre eux. Mais ceux qui l'intéressaient le plus étaient Granger et Malefoy....

Severus se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir où Granger était arrivée à Poudlard sur un balai, précédée de Malefoy. Elle avait l'air malheureuse et complètement paniquée, et ne cessait de répéter 'Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça....'. Malgré ses réticences, il avait accepté que la jeune Gryffondor et le Serpentard passe la nuit dans ses appartements. Il n'avait, bien sur, pas manquer de remarquer la tendresse que le Serpentard portait à Granger. Son instinct lui disait qu'un amour naissait entre ses deux là.... Lorsque Hermione fut couchée, Draco rejoignit son mentor, et lui expliqua la situation.

'Mon père et d'autres Mangemorts ont réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, avec une seule idée... La vengeance... Ils voulaient assassiner Granger et ses parents. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais ils m'ont mis au courant. Je suis donc parti derrière eux, et j'ai vu Granger, en petite tenue, regarder, les yeux écarquillés, et impuissante ,ses parents souffrir et mourir. Sa baguette lui avait été prise, mais mon père a fait l'erreur de me la donner, car il voulait assassiner lui même la mère de Granger. Je l'ai passé à Hermione, et, lorsque son tour vint, elle....'

Draco s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide, une certaine panique s'emparant de lui. Que dirait-il ? A l'air de son élève, le Directeur de Serpentard devina que quelque chose de grave c'était passé.

'Elle l'a tué, Severus. Et elle a stupéfixé les autres... Elle a... Elle a tué mon père.... Il va la chercher, maintenant....'

Severus savait parfaitement que Draco n'était nullement affecté par la mort de Lucius. Son père l'avait martyrisé durant des années, et rendu insupportable et arrogant. Non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était que Voldemort allait le chercher, lui et Granger. Il ferait tout pour les retrouver....

Après une longue discussion avec Albus, ils avaient décidé que la meilleure solution était que les deux adolescents deviennent Mangemort.... Cela ferait deux espions de plus. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à convaincre Hermione de rejoindre les rangs en tant qu'espion. En effet, une fois remise du choc, elle était habitée d'une incommensurable haine. Quand à Draco, il acceptait les choses avec placidité.

Aujourd'hui, ils seraient marqué, et Severus frémit. Il trouva cela injuste pour les deux jeunes gens, dont la vie avait été chamboulée par la guerre. Si jamais on les découvraient, ils seraient à jamais condamnés aux ténèbres, quelque soit le camp accusateur..... Pauvres enfants.... Victimes de la soif de pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils allaient souffrir plus que beaucoup de gens l'imaginaient, c'était évident.

'Mes chers Mangemort !' La voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua dans l'air, et Severus sentit la peur s'emparer de lui. Les mains d'Hermione et de Draco c'étaient liées sous la peur croissante qu'ils éprouvaient. 'Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Potter... Il a changé... Il semble qu'il soit en train de s'autodétruire, avec l'aide de sa famille. Bientôt, et sans que j'ai à m'en mêler, le Survivant aura disparu de cette terre...' Severus frissonna malgré l'oppressante chaleur. Il sentit que Hermione était sur le point de exploser de colère, elle qui était normalement si calme. Lui-même avait du mal à se contenir. Que se passait-il chez Potter ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Si jamais il disparaissait, le Monde serait à jamais englouti dans les Ténèbres.

1 heure plus tard

Severus retourna vers Poudlard, titubant sous le poids de deux adolescents complètement affalés sur lui. Ils venaient d'être marqué, et la douleur était immense. Un feu intérieur nous dévorait, c'était atroce.... Il soupira, pensant au réveil.... Ce serait probablement terrible pour eux... Il les laissa à l'Infirmerie, puis se dirigea vers le Bureau de Dumbledore. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front, et rentra. Le Directeur était là, l'attendant anxieusement comme à chaque fois.

'Alors ?' demanda t'il d'une voix anxieuse.

Severus s'affala sur le fauteuil, et regarda ses mains, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle à Albus. 'Potter va mourir.'lâcha t'il d'une voix sombre, laissant deviner le côté irréversible de la situation.


	3. La colère du loupgarou

Auteur : Darkness Call

Rating : PG-13 (ATTENTION, violence /suicide et pensées noires dans le premier chapitre)

Spoilers : Tous les bouquins écrits jusqu'à maintenant.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De plus, cette fic est une réponse au défi de Cerendy Potter.

Et bien, finalement j'ai bouclé ce chapitre beaucoup plus vite que prévu, et je le mets à votre disposition ! Pour les amateurs de l'époque des Maraudeurs, il y a un Flash-Back !

Chapitre 3 : La colère du loup-garou

Remus rentra dans le bureau du Directeur, les yeux rongés par l'inquiétude. Bien que Poudlard soit le nouveau siège de l'Ordre, il était rare qu'Albus appelle un des membres à une heure aussi tardive. Le loup-garou s'assit dans un siège, en attendant la venue de son ancien mentor. Ses yeux marron-gris étaient encore plus cernés que d'habitude, et la pâleur de son visage défiait toute concurrence. Il se tordit les mains sur une robe plus que crasseuse, son inquiétude grandissant au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Albus s'assit dans sa chaise, l'air soucieux. L'habituel pétillement de ses yeux bleus avait disparu, et il semblait qu'il avait vieilli de 100 ans d'un coup. Il paraissait si fragile, si épuisé que c'en était effrayant. Toute chaleur en lui avait disparu... Petit à petit, d'autres membres de l'Ordre apparurent, s'asseyant dans des chaises. Il fit un sourire à Fred, George et Ginny, qui en savait maintenant tellement, et qui de toute façon était très exposé à la menace de Voldemort, rentré dans l'Ordre. De plus, d'avoir été habité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant un an lui permettait de beaucoup mieux analyser son comportement que les autres, et donc de contre-attaquer de façon plus exacte.

Severus s'assit à côté de lui, épuisé. Remus lui sourit. Depuis la mort de Sirius, les deux hommes, le temps d'une après-midi, c'étaient violemment disputé, avaient pour ainsi dire régler leurs comptes, et c'étaient découvert des points communs. Le fossé c'était comblé pour laisser place à une belle amitié. Aussi, à l'œil inquiet de Remus, Severus comprit aussitôt que son ami s'inquiétait. 'Hermione ? Draco ?' murmura le loup-garou. Le Mangemort sourit. 'Ils ont été marqués... Pour le moment, ils se reposent....'répondit-il calmement.

Severus avait été surpris du calme avec lequel Remus avait accueilli la nouvelle. Il semblait complètement indifférent au fait que ces deux adolescents deviennent Mangemort pour le bien de la communauté. 'Je crains la réaction des amis d'Hermione... On ne leur a toujours pas dit....'dit Remus tout en souriant. 'Weasley aura une crise cardiaque, et Potter.... Potter va rentrer dans une de ces colères égoïstes, en voulant probablement à Granger pour s'être rendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres au lieu d'être tuée !'grogna le Mangemort 'S'il vit encore....'rajouta t'il ensuite, beaucoup plus bas, de façon à ce que Remus ne l'entende.

Albus se leva. 'Mes chers amis.... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez. Harry Potter est... en train de.... Mourir....' Sur le visage du Directeur, on pouvait lire toute la peine qu'il ressentait, tout la peur qu'il éprouvait, la déception de ne pas avoir su protéger ce jeune homme... Remus s'arrêta de respirer, se sentant soudainement très mal.

Flash-Back

James était assis dans le salon, un verre de whisky complètement vide à la main. Il fixait le feu d'un œil vitreux, malheureux. A côté de lui était allongé un chien au somptueux pelage noir, et en face, il y avait Remus. Le loup-garou lui souriait d'un air malheureux, ses pensées tournées vers autre chose, vers des soucis personnels. Sa propre femme était en train d'accoucher, avec Lily. Les deux futurs pères étaient donc sur les nerfs, sans rien ni personne pour les calmer. Une Médicomage apparut enfin dans l'encadrure de la porte, avec, dans les bras, un magnifique bébé. 'Mr Lupin ?'dit-elle d'une voix douce, lui tendant le nourrisson.

Sous le demi-sourire de James et les aboiements de Sirius, il se leva brusquement, et prit le bébé dans les bras. Il la contempla de longues minutes, regardant son enfant dormir. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, comme ceux de sa mère, mais ses yeux lui venaient de sa mère. Le Loup-Garou attendit que la jeune infirmière fut partie avant de vérifier quelque chose. Avec précaution, il enleva le linge qui l'emmaillotait, et regarda son épaule droite. Là, bien visible, on pouvait voir une empreinte de dents. La marque des Loups-Garous... Il regarda ses amis, accablé.'Elle aussi....'parvint-il à murmurer, malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, lui étranglant la gorge. James se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers son ami. 'Mais... Je croyais qu'elle n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on était mordu...'murmura James, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui ce passait.

Remus le regarda, serrant le petit corps dans ses bras. 'La maladie et la Marque peuvent se transmettre... Je n'aurais pas vais-je l'expliquer à Kate ?'répondit d'un ton malheureux le loup-garou. Sirius se transforma de nouveau, préoccupé.'T'es dans la merde, vieux... Deux loups dans la famille... Vous êtes sur que vous aurez assez de chair fraîche ?'dit il insouciamment. James et Remus lui lancèrent immédiatement un regard lourd de reproches. 'Il faut donner un parrain à cette petite, Rem.'dit Sirius d'un ton maintenant sérieux.

'Je sais... Etant donné que Sirius est déjà le parrain d'Harry, je suggère que ce soit toi, James. Et non, tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir choisi Sirius comme parrain du p'tit.'ajouta t'il devant son ami qui ouvrait la bouche. James le regarda d'un air sérieux. 'Rem, écoute. Tu sais que je te fais entièrement confiance, n'est ce pas ? Je veux donc te demander quelque chose. Il faut que tu assumes le rôle de Parrain à la place de Sirius.... Au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose....' Le loup acquiesça, regardant James dans les yeux. 'Je le protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, James....Quoi qu'il arrive.... '

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Remus, le mordant à chaque fois un peu plus. Il avait promis. Il avait promis à James de protéger Harry quoi qu'il arrive, et il avait failli..... Il avait échoué de manière spectaculaire. Comme de coutume, il avait été trop lâche pour agir, de peur de perdre les quelques amis qu'il lui restait. Et c'était Harry qui en payait les pots cassés. 'Il va falloir quelqu'un pour aller chercher le jeune Potter, et....' Ces mots atteignirent l'esprit embrumé de Remus, et il se leva d'un bond. 'J'irai !'dit-il au moment où Molly allait se proposer. Dumbledore, un peu surpris de cette réaction un peu violente, le regarda, puis sourit.

3 jours plus tard

Le poing de Vernon s'abattit sur le dos de l'adolescent, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il s'affala sur le sol, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Un deuxième coup s'abattit sur sa nuque, et il eut l'impression que sa tête allait se scinder en deux. Il la prit dans ses mains, essayant de chasser la douleur qui l'habitait. Depuis quelques jours, tout allait de pis en pis. Les cauchemars et les coups le projetait dans un gouffre sans fond, l'amenant chaque jour plus près des portes noires....

Il restait souvent de longues heures, affalé sur le plancher, sans connaissance. Son visage était de plus en plus pâle, et on pouvait désormais lui compter les côtes... Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie sanguinolente, il semblait si fragile ! Un troisième coup allait s'abattre sur lui lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. L'Oncle, dans un mouvement d'humeur, le jeta dans le placard, et sa tête heurta le mur, y laissant une trace de sang. Puis il alla ouvrir. La personne qu'il vit sur son palier manqua de le faire hurler d'horreur.

'Laissez-moi passer, Dursley !'dit Remus d'une voix qui avait perdue toute gentillesse. Il le poussa, et rentra dans la maison. Pétunia sortit de la cuisine, et lâcha le plat de petits fours qu'elle tenait à la main. 'Re...Re....Remus....' Les yeux froids du loup-garou se posèrent sur elle. 'Pétunia... Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où es ton neveu ?'dit il d'un ton rempli de colère et de rage. D'une main tremblante, elle désigna le placard. Remus, incrédule, s'en approcha. La porte avait été verrouillé avec une multitude de cadenas. La colère montant en lui, il sortit sa baguette.'Alohomora!'

La porte s'ouvrit, et Remus entra. Une odeur écoeurante, un mélange d'urine, de sang et de bile le prit à la gorge. Il découvrit vite le corps sans connaissance de Harry. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il vit les dégâts visibles dans le noir. Doucement, avec d'infinies précautions, il sortit le corps. Ce qu'il vit grâce à la lumière manqua de le faire vomir. Il caressa doucement les cheveux noirs de son filleul, et le posa doucement sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

'Harry, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas... Je veux te voir sourire, rire, je veux pouvoir toucher ton visage, je veux pouvoir te montrer toutes les belles choses qu'ils ne t'ont jamais montrées. Je veux te faire voir à quel point la vie vaut d'être vécu, je veux entendre de nouveau ta voix.... S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, reste avec moi...' Remus se releva, se retourna vers les Dursley, et saisit Pétunia à la gorge. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. 'Ecoute moi bien.... Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais te faire pour avoir fait ça à Harry. Tu me dégoûtes, Pétunia, le fils de ta propre sœur !! Je t'ai pardonné beaucoup de choses, j'ai pardonné tout le mal que tu as fait à Lily, mais ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !' Puis il la relâcha, la faisant tomber par terre. Pétunia, blême, chercha de l'air. D'un coup de baguette, Remus transforma une chaise en une civière, et y allongea le corps de l'adolescent. Il la fit léviter, et, la touchant, activa son portoloin, disparaissant de la maison des Dursley.


	4. Une Première Fois

_Auteur : Darkness Call_

_Rating : PG-13 (ATTENTION, violence /suicide et pensées noires dans le premier chapitre)_

_Spoilers : Tous les bouquins écrits jusqu'à maintenant._

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De plus, cette fic est une réponse au défi de Cerendy Potter._

Bonjour ! Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, j'étais super contente en les lisant ! Bon, j'espère que j'ai mis ce chapitre assez rapidement, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'avais pris auparavant, j'essaye maintenant de compenser en mettant des chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Par contre, je pense que j'aurais plus de mal à tenir le rythme à partir de jeudi, en effet, ce sera la rentrée, je passe au lycée.

Réponse aux Reviews

**Sassy** : Merci de ta review ! Ça t'as plu à ce point ? Ben je suis contente dans tous les cas, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup, je ne m'en rends jamais compte en écrivant ! Gros bisous !

**Celine **: Merci de ta review ! J'ai fait une version plus sombre et plus triste que la précédente, je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger dans les chapitres à venir !

**Scalla** : Merci de ta review ! C'est drôle qu'on aie mis toutes les deux le même titre d'histoire (je l'aie pas fait exprès, promis !) Pourrais tu s'il te plaît me donner l'URL de ton histoire sur fictionpress, j'aimerais bien la lire.

**Luana Nightmare **: Merci de ta review ! Dis donc, t'avais vraiment eu une bonne idée en lançant ce défi il y a un an et demi.(je crois que c'est à peu près cette date là) Je pensais pas aller aussi loin avec cette fic, et en plus en faire une réécriture (que je préfère à l'original). Sinon, ce sera probablement plus dark et plus triste que la première version, Harry sera vraiment tiraillé en lui-même.

**Laïka la Louve **: Merci de ta review ! C'est vrai que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur cette fic, mais j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. Sinon, MSN, j'y serais vers 13h00 pour toi et je devrais bientôt avoir l'ADSL. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas me connecter en semaine, à cause du décalage horaire et de l'école, donc ce sera plutôt le vendredi, samedi et dimanche ! Sinon je trouve le titre excellent, je t'avoue que j'ai plus trop pensé à notre fic commune, il faudrait que je relise les anciens chapitres. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec le titre, mais est ce qu'on ne devrait pas faire un parallèle entre la vie d'Hermione et celle d'Harry, voir comment chacun supporte sa solitude ? Où est ce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est toi qui voit, en tout cas on se voit très bientôt. Au fait, est ce que t'as déjà repris les cours ? Moi je reprends le 2 septembre, et je serais peut-être à Houston fin septembre... Je me précipiterais sur MSN ce jour-là !

**Onarluca **: Merci de ta review ! J'ai mis la suite le plus vite possible, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers jours !

L'Enfant Maudit _Chapitre 4 : Une première fois_

Remus prit l'adolescent dans ses bras avec tendresse, qui commençait à geindre et à délirer. Le jeune homme n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, et était couvert de blessures de tout genres. Un feu intérieur le dévorait, Harry débordait de fièvre. Il tourna lentement les bras de l'adolescent, et vit les fines cicatrices provoquées par le rasoir. Légèrement violacées, elles se tordaient dans un dessin morbide... Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, le désespoir remplissant ses yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était....

Flash-Back

Remus déposa sa valise dans le hall d'entrée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour saluer Mme Potter. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé : ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, d'où quelques mèches folles dépassaient. Ses yeux verts pétillaient toujours autant, et son teint d'ivoire ne c'était pas altéré. La mère de James, Auror renommée, était le cauchemar de beaucoup de Mangemorts. Elle faisait équipe avec Maugrey Fol Œil, et étaient tous deux sur la liste noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

'Bonjour, Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?'dit elle d'un ton enjoué. Bien qu'au courant de la lycanthropie du jeune homme, la mère de James avait toujours tenu à l'accueillir chez elle. Les soirs de pleine lune, le loup garou allait simplement dans la cave, dont la porte avait été enchanté pour résister à toutes épreuves. 'Très bien, Mme Potter, et vous ? Je tenais à vous remercier de m'accueillir une fois de plus cette année...'lui répondit-il poliment. La jeune femme sourit.'Les garçons sont en haut....'dit elle avec des yeux malicieux. Remus hocha la tête, et se rua hors de la cuisine, s'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans les escaliers.

Il entra dans la chambre de James, et sourit. James Potter et Lily Evans étaient allongés sur le lit, en train de consulter des magazines divers. Sirius Black était affalé sur un pouf, les yeux dans le vide, une bière à la main et une cigarette sorcière dans l'autre. 'Sirius, on ne t'as jamais dit que boire et fumer était mauvais pour la santé ?'lança t'il d'une voix taquine. Patmol et Cornedrue se jetèrent sur lui, l'étouffant à moitié sous leurs embrassades. Remus éclata de rire, et ses amis se dégagèrent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily, et s'illuminèrent d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct de loup-garou le sentit immédiatement. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, et ne dit rien. Remus détourna le regard, conscient qu'il la rendait mal à l'aise....

3 jours plus tard

Remus et Lily se promenaient à côté du lac, James et Sirius étant en train de faire des expériences... étranges. Depuis le début du séjour, le loup-garou n'avait cessé d'observer la jeune femme. Il lui semblait qu'elle dépérissait de jour en jour. Le feu couvant ses yeux c'était éteint depuis longtemps, remplacé par des lueurs de tristesse. 'James est aveugle....'murmura t'il. Il faisait chaud, par cette journée d'été, et l'eau était bien tentante. 'On se baigne ?'proposa Lily d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Remus acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Ils seraient en sous-vêtement, mais qu'importe, le lac appartenant aux Potter. Leur propriété était immense, tous deux occupant des postes prestigieux dans le Monde de la Sorcellerie. Lily enleva son tee shirt et son jean, et Remus remarqua quelque chose s'étrange sur son bras.

Des coupures fines, plus où moins violacées.... Il la regarda, stupéfait, et elle remarqua son regard. L'adolescente tenta de cacher son bras, mais c'était trop tard. Remus l'attrapa, et tourna gentiment son bras. 'Lily....'murmura t'il, les larmes lui obstruant les yeux. Elle ne dit rien, fixant le sol. 'Pourquoi, Lily..... Pourquoi ?'

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry devait il suivre les traces de sa mère, toujours à cause de la même personne ? Pétunia.... Cela faisait la deuxième fois. 'Tu me le paieras..'murmura t'il, la colère couvant de nouveau en lui. Il se dirigea dans le château à pas vif, ressentant en lui-même une profonde envie de hurler. Les quelques membres de l'Ordre présents ce jour là se retournaient sur son passage, regardant avec stupeur le corps de l'adolescent décharné, ne pouvant pas croire que ce jeune homme était Harry Potter.

Severus sourit en voyant son ami, mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt en voyant Potter. 'Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?'dit-il d'une voix passablement agacé. Le regard que lui lança Remus l'incita à se taire. Jamais encore il n'avait vu cette lueur chez son ami. Une lueur meurtrière, froide, de celles que l'on retrouvait dans les yeux des Mangemorts. Il comprit que quelque chose de grave avant dut se passer pour que Remus se comporte comme ça.

'Pomfresh va avoir une attaque....'pensa l'ancien Mangemort en se souvenant des hurlements de l'infirmière lorsqu'il revenait blesser de ces missions. Cela l'avait, par ailleurs, dégoûté de l'infirmerie. Remus poussa la porte bruyamment, et l'infirmière replète allait protester lorsqu'elle vit l'état de l'adolescent. 'Mais...Qu'est ce que....'dit elle, effarée. 'Sa famille... Ils ont jugé de bon goût de punir ce garçon pour ne pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans les temps !'tonna Remus, sa voix remplie d'une colère grandissante, et nullement contenue. Le loup garou allongea son filleul sur l'un des lits sans même demandé son avis à l'infirmière. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la pièce.

Remus prit la direction du lac. On était en été, et il faisait chaud. Un temps idéal pour nager. Et il en avait bien besoin. Il fallait qu'il se calme, quitte à sortir sa colère par les pores de sa peau ! Harry n'avait pas besoin de colère, mais d'amour. Cependant de le voir dans cet état ne lui inspirait rien d'autre. 'Je pourrais tuer les Dursley pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait !' Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, et plongea dans le lac. L'eau glacée le calmait et lui faisait du bien. Il fit plusieurs longueurs à une grande vitesse, déchargeant sa colère dans le sport.

Lorsque, 1 heure plus tard, Remus se présenta dans le bureau du Directeur, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa colère était passé, il sentait une sorte de sérénité en lui-même. Il s'assit devant Albus avec tous les autres Membres de l'Ordre. Il sourit de façon encourageante à Hermione et Draco assis juste à côté. Les deux adolescents étaient épuisés, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés. Leur bras où avait été apposé la marque était enflammé et couvert d'un pansement. Ron les regardaient, ne se doutant de rien. Dumbledore apparut, ayant l'air d'avoir soudainement prit un centenaire.

'Mes amis, j'ai une... mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Harry Potter a été sévèrement battu par son oncle, et... il est pour le moment dans le coma... Pomfresh ne sait pas vraiment si il en sortira. J'ai bien peur... que nous devrions nous préparer au cas... où le pire arrive....'

'NON !!!!!!!!' Hermione, Ron et Ginny c'était levée au même moment que Remus. Leurs quatre visages étaient décomposés, livides. Le loup-garou semblait le plus atterré, ayant vu l'état dans lequel était le jeune Potter. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela pourrait en être à ce point...

Profondément choqué, il sortit sans que personne ne cherche à le retenir, la tête basse. Il se dirigea vers le point de Transplanage, la tête remplie d'idées noires. Ils allaient payer.... Il pleuvait dehors, et la nuit était déjà installé depuis longtemps quand le loup arriva devant le 4, Privet Drive. La tête basse, les épaules voûtées, tout le poids de sa culpabilité pesait sur lui. Il s'assit sur un banc dans Little Whining, l'eau dégoulinant sur lui.

Il pouvait attraper la pneumonie, il s'en moquait éperdument, ce ne serait que justice ! C'était de sa faute si Harry était dans cet état, il ne l'avait pas protégé, il était responsable... Remus ne ressentait plus aucun goût de vivre en lui-même, il voulait fuir ses responsabilités et des yeux émeraude qui ne s'ouvriraient jamais plus...

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui fit reprendre conscience d'où il était. Il leva les yeux, le souffle coupé, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait, et vit une masse informe floue devant lui, ricanante. Il se raccrocha au banc pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre après le deuxième coup qu'on venait de lui asséner, et ses yeux furent enfin capable de faire le point. Devant lui se tenait Dudley Dursley et sa bande, en train de rigoler du fait de massacrer une personne sans défense. Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Lupin, toute sa colère et son désespoir fusionnant brusquement. Il se leva, et, sans aucun effort, attrapa Dudley par le col.

Son statut de loup-garou lui donnait en effet une musculature assez impressionnante. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent tandis que ses amis les regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Personne ne vit les trois personnes qui c'étaient faufilées dans le jardin. 'Sais tu qui je suis ?'murmura Remus de façon à ce que seul Dudley puisse l'entendre.'Je suis un ami de Lily....et le parrain de Harry.' Le loup vit tous les muscles de Dudley se contracter pour se dégager, mais Remus avait une poigne de fer.'

Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse du mal aux gens que j'aime... Et il se trouve que ta mère a fait du mal à Lily et à Harry.... ' La peur s'empara de Dudley, et Remus le relâcha, sortant lentement sa baguette.

La colère et la douleur l'aveuglait, pour la première fois il allait utilisé un certain sort. Ses yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Il pointa sa baguette sur Dudley, et ouvrit sa bouche pour prononcer le mot de sa vengeance...

****


	5. Désespoir et Tourment

Auteur : Darkness Call

Rating : PG-13 (ATTENTION, violence /suicide et pensées noires dans le premier chapitre)

Spoilers : Tous les bouquins écrits jusqu'à maintenant.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De plus, cette fic est une réponse au défi de Cerendy Potter.

Oui, je sais, le délai a été très long, mais j'ai une grave crise familiale donc je n'ai pas vraiment pu updater cette fic, de plus, la borne Internet ne marchait plus donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment me connecter. J'avais en plus perdu mon chapitre 5, qui était beaucoup plus complet que celui-là, donc voilà, je m'excuse pour l'attente que j'ai provoqué (mais vous devriez avoir un chapitre demain si tout se passe bien !)

**L'Enfant Maudit**

_Chapitre 5 : Désespoir et Tourment _

Severus regardait Remus sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il était appuyé contre le tableau professoral, son visage ne reflétant nullement ses émotions. La colère bouillonnait cependant dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus venait de soumettre un adolescent de 16 ans au Doloris... Il soupira, ne comprenant pas les actes de son ami. Remus avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé et de pacifique, alors pourquoi c'était il laissé aller à cet acte presque meurtrier ?

Il aurait tué le jeune homme si Hermione et Draco n'étaient pas intervenus, se jetant sur lui pour le maîtriser. L'adulte posa les yeux sur eux. Ils étaient appuyés contre un mur, en partie cachés par la semi obscurité de la pièce... Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit leurs visages tuméfiés. Remus ne c'était pas laissé faire, et, ne reconnaissant pas ses agresseurs, les avaient frappés au visage. Severus les regarda encore un moment, remarquant que leur mains se crispaient sur leurs bras droits. 'Laissez nous seul, s'il vous plaît....'dit il d'une voix froide.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, et quittèrent lentement la pièce. Une fois dehors, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire. Ce parc était le seul coin de lumière dans son monde maintenant grisâtre... 'Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Mr Lupin ferait ça...'murmura Draco, plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air grave. 'Remus est un être humain.... Parfois, il nous arrive de faire des choses que l'on ne voulait pas faire mais ...qu'on a faite tout de même....' Elle acheva sa phrase dans un murmure. Draco sourit faiblement, voyant parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, et le Serpentard voulut la réconforter, mais elle se dégagea.

'Ne me touche pas !'s'écria t'elle d'une voix anormalement aiguée. Il la regarda sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, cette réaction n'étant pas habituelle chez elle. Draco fit un pas pour s'approcher d'elle, mais la jeune femme sortit sa baguette, menaçante. 'Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de m'aimer ? J'AI TUE TON PERE ! Et toi tu ne fais rien, tu restes ici alors que tu devrais me détester, me mépriser ! Tu aurais du me frapper, m'étaler sur le sol, me lancer des sorts, n'importe quoi PROUVANT QUE TU ES NORMAL ! Alors.. pourquoi me donnes-tu de faux espoirs ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu croire que tu m'aimes ?' déclara la jeune femme d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

Avant que Draco n'ait pu dire un seul mot, elle s'enfuit en courant, une main plaquée sur la bouche en signe d'horreur. Le Serpentard s'assit sur l'herbe, regardant le vent... Elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il prétendait pour mieux se venger ensuite... Il soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne savait, et personne ne saurait jamais. Sauf elle. Il lui dirait, un jour, si jamais elle acceptant de le revoir...

Le Serpentard s'allongea sur l'herbe, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. D'un autre côté, il la comprenait. Il devrait la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son père. Et il avait essayé, car lui-même se sentait mal de ne pas pleurer sa perte... Cependant il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait à pleurer son père, à le regretter.

Hermione courut jusqu'à sa chambre, les larmes aveuglant son visage. Une fois rentrée, elle ferma violemment la porte, et regarda autour d'elle. Des images de ses parents maintenant décédés étaient placardées sur tout les murs, les recouvrant totalement. Toutes les photographies n'exprimaient que le bonheur et une joie de vivre, mais ce n'était qu'un masque. En réalité, aucune de ses images ne pouvaient remplacer celles, macabres, qui étaient gravées à jamais dans son esprit.

C'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient venus, mais elle savait que c'était pour elle. Il voulait obtenir quelque chose qui lui était encore inconnu... Et, à cause de cela, elle était une meurtrière. Sans arrêt les images cadavériques de ses parents venaient la hanter, lui criant d'une voix altérée les mots la condamnant à jamais....

Et Malefoy n'arrangeait rien... Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, alors, qu'en réalité, elle le savait, il la méprisait. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était inconcevable. Lui aussi, comme tous les autres, cherchaient à profiter d'elle, à soutirer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la laisser ensuite sans force, exsangue sur le froid carrelage. Le jeune Serpentard était en train de se venger, elle en était persuadé.

Elle releva sa manche avec rage, regardant l'horrible tête de serpent dessinée sur son bras. Cette Marque la vouait à jamais aux Ténèbres bien qu'elle était faite pour la Lumière. Un accès de fureur s'empara d'elle, et elle lacéra l'Empreinte du Mal de ses ongles, striant sa chair de coulées rouges. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, sa colère finalement passée, la Marque brûlante était recouverte de sang....

Elle regarda son bras, interloquée alors que la douleur se diffusait lentement dans ses veines. 'Haine et souffrance, peur et colère, me voilà possédée des Ténèbres.... Il appelle, et je dois obéir. Je sais d'avance que ce soir je vais tuer, cachée derrière un masque.... Ce soir, le vert illuminera la nuit....'murmura t'elle avant de sortir de sa chambre, refoulant sa colère en elle-même, son uniforme à la main. 'Ton adepte revient vers ton abysse.....'


	6. Je voudrais vous raconter une histoire…

Auteur : Darkness Call

Rating : PG-13 (ATTENTION, fic assez sombre)

Spoilers : Tous les bouquins écrits jusqu'à maintenant.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De plus, cette fic est une réponse au défi de Cerendy Potter.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais j'ai quelque peu dérivé de mon scénario d'origine et maintenant il faut que je le rejoigne donc je m'arrête sur la fin qui me semble être la meilleure. Puis, j'avoue, j'avais envie de poster ce chapitre ce soir... Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review même si je ne fais pas de réponses, sauf si vous voulez vraiment que je le fasse... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**L'Enfant Maudit**

_Chapitre 6 : Je voudrais vous raconter une histoire...._

Il pleuvait sur l'Angleterre.... Le ciel c'était recouvert de nuages noirs, plongeant tout le territoire dans une semi pénombre accompagnée de la nuit. Les grosses gouttes de pluies tombaient sur le sol, petites tachez sur le macadam.... Les éclairs illuminaient le ciel dans un concert quelque peu terrifiant. Les rues étaient désertes, laissées aux chiens et aux quelques sans-abri n'ayant nulle part où se réfugier.

Un groupe de gens marchaient cependant dans ses rues, serrés les uns contre les autres, ne prononçant pas un mot. Ils dégoulinaient sous cette pluie diluvienne, et pourtant leurs visages austères ne changeaient pas d'expression pour protester. Leur tête était recouverte d'une capuche noire qui ne laissait apercevoir que leurs yeux.... Tristesse, horreur, douleur, peur, mais en aucun cas la joie de vivre, le bonheur. Ils semblaient voués à un destin auquel ils ne pouvaient pas échapper.

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans une petite rue, et dévoilèrent leurs mains pour toucher quelque chose. Le faible éclairage des lampadaires laissait simplement apercevoir le sang qui les recouvraient... L'un d'entre eux frissonna, et sa capuche tomba, laissant entrevoir une chevelure brune légèrement touffue et des yeux noisettes illuminés par la colère et le désespoir. La jeune femme rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, empêchant ainsi l'eau de ruisseler sur son visage.

Comme les autres, elle posa sa main sur le petit objet tendu par l'un des hommes. Ils étaient obligés de se serrer les uns contre les autres, et elle essayait d'oublier les regards qui, elle le savait, courraient sur elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se relevait dans le Quartier Général, les yeux vides de toutes émotions. La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement de la pièce, ne désirant pas prendre part aux plaisanteries de mâles à moitié soûls...

Rasant les murs, laissant sa tête heurter les recoins, elle se dirigea vers les appartements qui lui avaient été réservés. Elle entra, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, le corps convulsé de sanglots. Ses mains glissèrent sur le plancher, et elle les recroquevilla, tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose... Les images de la nuit revenaient la hanter, les couleurs prenant soudainement tous leurs sens.

Ces regards.... Elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, ils la suivaient partout où elle allait. Des regards d'enfants innocents qui ne méritaient pas de mourir, ceux de jeunes amoureux dont les yeux dévoilaient toute l'affection qu'ils c'étaient portés quelques instants plus tôt...

Tout à sa douleur, la jeune femme n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur une silhouette sombre et silencieuse. L'homme entra, regardant dans un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse l'adolescente prostrée devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et elle se retourna, à la fois surprise et effrayée.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage de celui qui était devenu son ami, elle sourit faiblement, et se releva rapidement. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione.... Ca va passer.... Le temps effacera tout ça...' Il mentait, et tous les deux le savaient. Sans un mot, prête à fondre en larmes, elle s'effondra dans ses bras qui se refermèrent tendrement sur elle.

'Ne montre jamais tes émotions... Ne le laisse pas voir que tu as mal, qu'il a détruit toute vie en toi, ni ce que tu penses de lui. Tu es jeune, Hermione. Il a déjà eu des gens que tu aimais, aussi ne le laisse pas avoir ton âme...' Elle ne disait rien, debout, dans les bras de cet homme qui la protégeait, essayant de surmonter sa crise de larmes. 'Tous ces regards, c'est horrible.... Je ne pourrais pas tenir, Severus, je ne pourrais pas....'

Elle chancela, et il l'allongea sur le lit couleur d'ébène, écartant les cheveux de son visage. 'Je suis là pour toi, Hermione.... Il ne te feras pas de mal, je te le promets...' Elle rabattit ses mains sur son visage, poussant un gémissement. 'Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est tombé sur moi ? Je... Je n'ai rien de particulier, je suis comme tout le monde !' Elle regardait Severus, espérant voir une quelconque affirmation de sa part. Mais, au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux pour éviter le regard de son élève. 'Tu comprendras plus tard, Hermione.... Il est trop tôt pour cela... Beaucoup trop tôt...'

Une bulle... Il était dans une bulle, ses jambes repliées sous son menton. Toutes les cicatrices avaient disparues en même temps que cette douleur lancinante qui le dévorait. Il se sentait étrangement bien, léger, flottant dans un monde aux couleurs pastels qui inspiraient le bonheur... Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer, il sentait que ce n'était qu'éphémère, mais il était bien, et souhaitait en profiter. Pour une fois qu'elles l'avaient quitté, qu'elles avaient cessé de le tourmenter... Il écarta les bras et les jambes, riant, regardant avec délice ce monde aux teintes bleus....

Puis il ressentit une gêne, et comme ça à tourner sur lui-même, mal à l'aise. Petit à petit sa bulle s'obscurcissait, le monde enchanteur devenant un enfer vivant où se confondaient les regards des morts. Il ferma les yeux, sachant ce que cela voulait dire, essayant d'arrêter cette fatalité. Mais il était trop tard.

Elles étaient revenus, ces Filles des Ténèbres, elles venaient à nouveau le torturer... Il posa les mains sur sa bulle, et les retira en sang. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci diminuait sensiblement. Il tenta de la déchirer, de l'empêcher de rétrécir, mais la bulle continuait sa régression, menaçant de l'absorber à tout instant. Il hurla de peur et d'horreur....

'Vous ne niez pas les faits, Remus ?' demanda le Directeur, tentant de garder son calme. A côté de lui se tenaient deux Aurors, le visage fermé, prêts à faire leur devoir. Remus hocha doucement la tête. Non, il ne niait pas. Il regrettait non pas son geste, mais le fait d'abandonner Harry, de le laisser seul face à ce monde ingrat.

Il avait trahi sa promesse et la confiance que James avait mise en lui. Il était supposé être l'homme raisonnable, celui qui ne faisait pas de bêtises, celui qui était posé, calme et réfléchi. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas été, et allait probablement le payer de sa vie....

Les deux Aurors s'avancèrent vers lui, mais Albus les arrêta d'un geste. Le Directeur se leva, et marcha vers Remus. 'Avant que vous fassiez quoique ce soit, Messieurs, je voudrais vous racontez une histoire. L'histoire d'Harry Potter, dit le Survivant...' Et, d'un signe élégant, il les invita à s'asseoir. 'Je voudrais vous faire comprendre ce qui à poussé Mr Lupin, tuteur légal de Mr Potter, a soumettre pendant une trentaine de secondes un des parents de Mme Potter...'


	7. Le Réveil

Auteur : Darkness Call

Rating : PG-13 (ATTENTION, fic assez sombre)

Spoilers : Tous les bouquins écrits jusqu'à maintenant.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De plus, cette fic est une réponse au défi de Cerendy Potter

**L'Enfant Maudit**

_Chapitre 7 : Le Réveil_

Remus se leva lorsque les Aurors prononcèrent son nom. Leur voix étaient dénuées de toute méchanceté, ils essayaient au contraire de rendre la chose la moins pénible possible, mais le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était pris dans une spirale, mélange de sang, de haine et de vengeance, et il venait de toucher le fond. Les Aurors l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras, et Remus ne dit rien lorsque l'étau d'acier mordit sa chair, l'empêchant de bouger.

L'homme ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, ne désirant pas voir la déception de Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait… Le vieux Directeur n'était pas tellement déçu de l'attitude de Remus, mais triste et soucieux de ce qui allait lui arriver. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer en un an…. Le trio sortit de son bureau sans que le loup-garou ait prononcé une seule parole.

Ils passèrent dans les couloirs, croisant Severus. Celui-ci ne vit pas tout d'abord Remus, et regarda les Aurors avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de haine. Il avait toujours garder une certaine rancœur contre ses hommes depuis son séjour à Azkaban, et craignait sans cesse qu'ils viennent pour les récupérer, lui et ses deux élèves. Il les laissa passer, se dissimulant dans une obscurité relative, mais, lorsqu'il vit Remus, il manqua de leur sauter dessus : deux personnes étaient arrivées avant lui, se mettant devant les Aurors, prêts, malgré leur posture nonchalante, à sortir leurs baguettes.

'Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter Mr Lupin !'commanda Hermione d'une voix assez basse, signe chez elle d'une colère imminente et destructrice. 'Relâchez-le !' ordonna Draco sur la même voix. Les deux adolescents se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, leur dispute étant effacée par leur indignation. Les deux Aurors les regardèrent d'un air exaspéré. 'La loi est la loi…. Poussez-vous avant qu'on s'énerve….' Mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas, les yeux flamboyants. 'Vous êtes supposés protéger la communauté… Mais vous n'êtes jamais là pour sauver les gens du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Arrêter Mr Remus, c'est tuer la résistance et tuer Harry Potter !'

L'un des Aurors sortit doucement sa baguette, désirant stupéfixer la jeune femme. Une voix s'éleva pourtant, le figeant dans son mouvement. 'Des représentants de la justice ne peuvent s'attaquer aux Sorciers en dessous de l'âge légal. Auriez-vous oublié vos textes de loi, Mr Brown ?'

L'ancien Gryffondor se tourna vers le Professeur, un sourire forcé apparaissant sur ses lèvres. 'Tiens, tiens…. Snapie… Tu as un sacré culot de me parler de loi, étant donné tes positions plus que…. Louches…. Au fait, tu pleures toujours autant ton idiote de mère ?' Rogue se raidit, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ses deux élèves s'en étant déjà charger pour lui. 'C'est moi qui pleure ma mère, vu que vous, Mr Brown avait été incapable de nous protéger, moi et mes parents !'cracha sèchement Hermione. 'Sans le Professeur Rogue, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est….'

Elle fit un pas en direction de Remus, empoignant sa baguette pour le libérer. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air un peu triste. 'Il ne vaut mieux pas, Hermione. Je vais aller à Azkaban, je… j'en reviendrais…. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…. Harry va avoir besoin de toi, désormais…. Tu es l'une des rares personnes en qui il a confiance… Severus…. Je compte sur toi, ne l'oublie pas….'

Puis il fit un signe aux deux Aurors qui l'empoignèrent, et le loup marcha dignement vers la sortie, le regard haut, essayant de ne pas sentir le poids sur ses épaules….

Le sang… Cette couleur était omniprésente, l'entourant, le recouvrant, ne lui laissant aucun répit….. Il ne pouvait y échapper, seul dans sa bulle recouverte de cette substance poisseuse. Il se tourna et se retourna, hurlant, effrayé par les formes noires qui s'approchaient de son refuge, de sa bulle. Des personnes sans visages, des hommes amorphes. Ils s'avançaient vers lui en chantant une litanie menaçante, et il hurla une nouvelle fois, devinant ce qui allait se passer.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Il prit lentement conscience du monde qui l'entourait, lui permettant d'avoir une vague idée d'où il était. Ses membres étaient visiblement attachés à un lit, car il ne pouvait pas les bouger. Tout était blanc, une clarté désespérante et oppressante. Il ferma les yeux, se réfugiant dans les ténèbres, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son visage.

Ses yeux se noyèrent dans une couleur noisette, appartenant à la jeune femme assise sur le lit, à côté de lui. Une larme coula sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait le visage de son meilleur ami sans oser rien dire de peur de briser ce qui lui semblait être un rêve.  
'Harry ? Harry, c'est bien toi ?'demanda Hermione d'une voix saccadée par les sanglots.

Le jeune homme sourit, reconnaissant finalement sa meilleure amie. Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Il commençait à sentir de nouveau ses membres, et il grimaça lorsque la jeune femme s'appuya par inadvertance sur un hématome non résorbé.

'MME POMFRESH !'hurla Hermione pour attirer la vieille infirmière. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit Harry, à moitié redressé dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Mr Potter… Je… Vous… Comment vous sentez-vous ?'demanda t'elle, l'instinct médical reprenant immédiatement le dessus.

'Dans les vapes..'dit-il d'une voix faible, presque inaudible. 'Mais vivant. Bien vivant.'


End file.
